Perdiendo a quienes amo
by ochx10
Summary: A pesar de todo lo que luche.. al parecer estoy apunto de perder lo que más amo...
1. Chapter 1

**Mi nombre es Jane, tengo 28 años y soy una importante empresaria, bueno tengo una cadena hotelera, ah pero también soy una mujer afortunada, pues tengo al mejor hombre a mi lado, mi esposo Carlisle y a una bella hija llamada Sophie y una amiga, bueno alguien que es casi mi hermana, Lauren; por mi trabajo viajo bastante, asi que casi no paso tiempo con mi familia..; mi esposo y Lauren son los que cuidan a Sophie. Lauren es menor que yo tiene 25 años, ella vive con nosotros, no trabaja pues sus padres son millonarios, sólo que a veces asiste a reuniones, de lo contrario pasa en casa la mayor parte del tiempo.**  
**Carlisle es un accionista de los bancos más importantes, pero su hermano es quien se esncarga de la mayor parte, él solo se encarga de la logistica; por esa razón ellos cuidan a Sophie, mi hija tiene 6 meses la amo tanto.., pero ella a mi no, ni me reconoce, prefiere estar con Lauren o con Carl.. la entiendo, aunque realmente me duele; Carl es un hombre maravilloso no me cuestiona sobre mis viajes ambos confiamos en el otro, él es quien me apoya.**  
**Esta historia inicia con un viajes que realicé a la India, país al cual me dirigía a presentar un paln para la educación, pero almentablemente no pude llegar a mi destino, porque en el taxi que viajaba fue intersectado por un grupo de delincuentes, me hizieron vajar y subir al auto que ellos llevaban, al taxista lo asesinaron.. ibamos camino a no sé dónde cuando tuvimos un accidente, uno de los delincuentes falleció... debido al caos aproveche para huir afortunadamente la carretera estaba cerca, llegue al hotel, no quería alarmar a mi esposo, por lo cual no denuncie esto, me comuniqué con los organizadores para hacerles saber que no podría asistir y delegar a alguien más, todo quedó solucionado; debido a esto decidí regresar lo más pronto posible a casa, ya que estuve de perder todo; al llegar a casa Carl, Lau y Sophie, estaban en la sala, Carl y Lau estaban dormidos y recostados el uno sobre el otro, no me sorprendió, mi esposo quería a Lauren como a una hermana y ella sentía lo mismo por él, me acerqué a la cuna de Sophie...**

-Hola amor... sh... no llores.. soy mami...  
-¡Sophie!.. ah.. ¡hola amiga!  
-Amor...  
-Los desperté, perdón..  
-No importa.. oh vamos, es tu mami.  
-Estás aqui amor..  
-Si Carl..Sophie.. creo que quiere irse con.. Lauren.. ten..  
-La llevaré a su recámara.. los dejaremos solos...  
-Gracias...  
-Calisle, apagas las luces y de nada..  
-Oh amor no has cambiado..  
-No.. sabes que siempre lo olvido.  
-Lo sé, los extrañé...  
-Y nosotros a ti...  
-Yo más...  
Lo besé como si nunca lo hubiese hecho.. o como si fuera el último que le daría...  
-Me extrañastes mucho, eh..  
-Así te he dicho cuánto te amo.. lo sabes Carl...  
-Si.. vamos a descansar y me cuentas de tu viaje.  
-Bien, vamos, pero antes...  
-Oh.. las luces!  
-Si.. mi olvidadizo..  
Estaba en casa, con mi hija y esposo, el hombre que más he amado después de...  
-Ahora si vamos..  
-Si mi olvidadizo.  
-Si y sólo soy tuyo...  
-Ah.. si..  
-Si...te amo.. te amo...  
-Te creo, yo te amo a ti...  
-Ups! debí quedarme con Sophie..  
-Creo que si amiga.  
-Esta mujer me vuelve loco!  
-Lo sé, continuén enloqueciendo, saldré un momento, Sophie está dormida, así qu pueden ya saben..  
-¿Gracias?  
-¡Lauren!  
-¡Niégalo Jane!  
-Ok no puedo,mejor vete!  
-Bye..  
-¿Y Lauren se equivocó o no?  
-M... no sé..  
-Debes estar cansada, yo..  
-¿Lo estás?  
-Si amor.. ahora paseamos con Sophie por el parque todo el día..  
-Ah.. entiendo.. descansemos entonces.  
-Claro cariño.

**Siempre era igual.. si él no etaba agotado.. yo si.. por lo que preferiamos dejarlo para después, incluso hasta para los planes de paseo eramos asi, yo pasaba pegada a la computadora trabajando cundo estaba en casa y Carl, él estaba siempre con Sophie y Lauren.. pensandólo bien, ellos si eran una familia y yo sólo... salía sobrando.**.

-Ma..  
-Bien preciosa aquí está tu desayuno.  
-Buenos días Lauren, hola amorcito.. te amo.  
-Hola me volvió a llamar: "ma"..  
-Di papá.. papá..  
-No lo hará, ella me quiere más a mi que a ti..  
-Te equivocas, todas las chicas me desean y mi hija no es la excepción, ¿cierto Sophie?  
-Oye! ¿ya comiste?  
-No.. ¿hicistes waffles?  
-Ah.. he ahí la razón de tu delirio..  
-Dime ¿los hicistes?  
-M...  
-Dime.. sino..  
-¡¿Qué?!  
-Te atacaré..  
-Jajajaja.. que miedo..  
-Bien Sophie fue su culpa..  
-Ma.. mama..  
-Ahora quiero atacarte aún más..  
-Mamá...¡oh Sophie!.. ¡no! ¡Calisle!  
-Sé tu punto débil..  
-Jaja.. ya! basta! dejáme Calisle!  
-Dime...  
-Mama.. ma!  
-¿Qué tienes?  
-Fue tu culpa.. reías y gritabas demasiado.  
-No Carlisle.. Sophie..¿qué tienes?

**Tenía razón.. ellos eran felices sin mi... mi hija la ama, lo sé, talvéz él no, pero Soph, si, además ella quiere más a Laur que ami, siempre soñé con una familia unida y féliz, ellos son esa familia, es dificil aceptarlo pero asi es... mi amiga y mi esposo hacen una bella pareja y son unos buenos padres para mi pequeña.. los observé.. Soph me vió pero ellos no,quería ver cómo actuaban.., ví a Sophie en brazos de Carl, él le hablaba tan lindo... Sophie veía a Lauren y le sonreía.. diciéndole: "Mama", mi amiga era mejor para ellos que yo.. triste pero cierto..**

-¡Ma!..  
-Oh Sophie, dime papá.  
-Estás celoso.. Sophie me quiere más..  
-Di papá, así tu tía se arrepentirá de lo que ha dicho.  
-Creo qu no lo hará amor..  
-Buenos días amor...  
-Buenos días.. hola Lauren.. Sophie, hola linda.  
-Hola, ¿quieres waffles?  
-M.. si, por favor.  
-Los hicistes!  
-Asi es.  
-Eres mala Lauren.  
-Lo sé.. ¿leche o café?  
-Café por favor.  
-Lo imaginé, ¿y tú? lloron.  
-Yo..  
-Ambos,con tres de azúcar, no sé por qué pregunto.  
-Asi es.. gracias Lau..  
-Se conocen bien.  
-Si un poco.. sabes mientras uno cuida a Sophie el otro se encarga del aseo y de la comida.  
-Ah.. ya veo.  
-Bueno aunque yo soy la que simpre cocina, Car nunca lo hace.  
-No mientas cociné una vez.  
-Ponerle agua caliente a una sopa no vale, ¿cierto Jane?  
-Amor lo siento, pero Lauren tiene razón.  
-Bien lo acepto.  
-Es tu día de mala suerte Car.  
-Lo sé, tano mi esposa e hija se han puesto en mi contra..  
-Lo siento cariño.  
-Y aquí tienen el desayuno.  
-Gracias Lauren.  
-Lau, gracias.  
-Hm.. está sabroso!  
-Lo está.  
-Gracias Jane y ati Car por tu "lo está"  
-Oh no te enojes.. está.. ¿delicioso?

-Mejor.  
-¿Sólo peleando viven?  
-M...  
-Si, Lau me provoca..  
-¡No le creas!, él es quien lo hace.  
-Bien, ya los descubri.. así es como viven.  
-Sophie.. ven con tu tía...  
-Su tía..  
-Si... ¿oh.. no lo soy Jane?  
-Por supuesto que si.  
-Ok, sonries.. ¿quieres uno?.. te quiero preciosa.. ah.. no.. acabas de comer, no papi tampoco lo hará..  
-¿Qué quiere mi hija?  
-Quiere que Car o yo, la alzemos como si fuera a volar, eso significa esa sonrisita y su dedo hacia arriba.  
-Así es, de esa manera sabemos cuándo quiere "volar".  
-Ahh.. ¿qué más no sé de ti hija?  
-Cariño, no te hagas esto.  
-Es que.. no conozco a mi hija.  
-Oye! si lo haces, ¿cierto Car?  
-Si... la conoces.  
-Bien ve con mami.  
-Me está tocando la mejilla..  
-Quiere conocer tu sonrisa, ella sabe que Lau y yo sonreímos cuando hace eso.  
-¿Ah si? esta es mi sonrisa, pequeña..  
-Dile mamá ella es tu mami..  
-Hazlo preciosa.. es tu mami..  
-¡Ma..!  
-¡Sophie!  
-Dejála Carl, ve con Lauren..  
-Ven linda.. yo no sy ma, ella es ma..  
-Ma..  
-Está bien, ella te ve a ti como su madre.  
-No lo está..  
-Si Car, no lo está, ella...  
-¡Basta!... Sophie aún no entiende.. y es comprensible su actitud, ella pasa más tiempo con Lauren.

**Eso me hirió aún más... mi Sophie, mi bebé, no me quería tanto como a ella.. ni Carl era tan amado por Sophie como Lauren. Quería hacer algo que me dolería, pero debía hacerlo.. era hora...**


	2. Chapter 2: reencuentro

Sé que era dificil, pero.. lo hicé, le había dicho a Carl que me tenía que ir para Italia por asuntos de negocio, si, esto era para alejarme del dolor..

-Cuidáte cariño.. te amo..

-Si Carl.. lo haré.

-Adiós amiga..

-Adiós princesa, adiós, te hablaré cuando llegué Carl.

-Perfecto.

-Te extrañaremos mami.. te extrañaré amiga..

-Y yo a ustedes.

Y así es como me aleje de ellos..

-Hola Alice, soy Jane, necesito hablar contigo, voy para tu casa, me llamas cuando escuches esto .Bye..

Mientras me alejaba de el lugar en el que estaban ellos, me sentía aún más triste, pero a la vez sentía paz.. estaba experimentando una serie de sentimientos, algunos me hacían bien en cambio otros me dañaban...

-Hola Jane! ¿qué sucede?

-Hola Alice, verás por el momento necesito que me recibas en tu casa, ¿puedes?

-Ok, si claro!

-En estos momentos voy en el taxi, así que llegaré en.. unas dos o tres horas.

-Está bien, recuerda que ya no estoy en Milán, sino que en Como, que esta al norte de Milán.

-Si, ahí es a donde voy.

-Te estaré esperando, ten cuidado. -Si..

-Bye.

-Bye.

O.P.V Alice.

A Jane la conocí en un hotel, ella es la dueña, así que como yo tenía un problema por el hospedaje, ella lo solucionó, y fue de esa manera como la conocí, aparte de eso coincidimos en muchos lugares asi que nos convertimos en amigas ya que nos agradaba estar juntas, yo vivo en Italia, ella en España, yo soy una de las dueñas de los viñedos más reconocidos de el país, aún no nos conocemos tan bien pues pasamos juntas entre dos o tres semanas, por lo que nos falta conocernos. Cuando ella se fue yo me fui a Venecia a visitar a mis padres y me encontré a alguien Jane debía conocerlo, él era mi primo..

-Oye pequeña traviesa ¿a qué me llevas a Como?

-Quiero enseñarte algo.. y quiero estar contigo hace mucho que no hablamos y en Venecia mis padres son quienes se apoderan de ti, así que no te quejes sé que la pasarás muy bien.

-Bien prima, te creo.

-Gracias.

-Mi hermano, se casó.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿se casó?!

-Si.. él se casó.

-¿Por qué ese tono?

-La esposa es..

-Tu princesa.

-Exacto, es ella.

-Oh lo siento...

-No.. por algo pasan las cosas.

-Si, pero tú no le dijiste a él nada, por eso paso.

-Lo sé.

-Oh.. Edward!, la perdiste por descuidado.

-Si Alice.

-Llegamos señorita y caballero.

-Gracias, qué amable Ed.

-Como siempre.

-Claro..

-¡Hermosa casa!

-M.. si lo es, espérame yo entraré primero.

-Como guste.

-¡Hola! ¿Jane?

-Bienvenida señorita.

-Hola, pasa Ed, no ha venido aún.

-Ok, ¿ me muestras una habitación?, quiero descansar.

-Si, ven..

-Esta será tu habitación.

-Gracias es hermosa la vista aquí.

-Si, es la habitación de mis padres.

-Entonces asígname otra..

-NO! tú eres familia y mereces la mejor habitación.

-Ok, gracias primita.

-De nada, si se te ofrece algo llama.. marca el "1" es del servicio.

-De acuerdo. -Yo iré a esperar a mi amiga.

-Y yo dormiré un poco.

-¡Dormilón! -Estoy agotado.

-Ya lo sé, bye..

-Bye.

-Señorita, afuera está.. -¡Jane! háganla pasar.

-De inmediato.

-Pase señorita, permítame yo le ayudo.

-Gracias.

-¡Hola!

-Hola Alice.

-Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

-Así es. -Siéntate.

** O.P.V. Jane.**

Cuando llegué me derrumbé.. al ver a Alice le conté todo y mientras lo hacía no paraba de llorar, ella me daba ánimos, pero yo continuaba llorando, hasta que por fin logré tranquilizarme, Alice me ayudó a lograrlo, ella era una chica especial que me daba tanta seguridad..

-¿Estás mejor?

-Si Alice, gracias por escucharme.

-Soy tu amiga no hay nada que agradecer.

-Eres muy especial.

-Lo sé.

-¡Presumida!

-Jajaja.. es broma, tú también lo eres.

-Gracias.

-Y ya que estás bien quiero que conozcas a alguien.

-¿Tu novio?

-¡No!, ven está arriba.

-Ok.

-Hola.. ups! está dormido, sal!

-Ya voy Alice.

-Después lo conocerás, vamos al viñedo.

-Perfecto.


	3. Chapter 3: el dolor de su presencia

-Te presento mi bello viñedo, es mi más grande amor..

-Hola un gusto.

-¡Loca!

-Pero no tanto como tú.

-Oh si..

-Señorita Alice el joven la busca.

-Ah.. espérame aquí Jane.

-De acuerdo.

-Hola Ed.

-Hola, ¿por qué me fuiste a buscar?

-Ah... es que quiero presentarte a alguien.

-Perfecto, llévame con ese alguien.

-Ok, ven conmigo, para la emoción te taparé los ojos.

-¿Y tengo que confiar en ti?

-Si, no tienes más opción.

-Entonces vamos, guíame.

-Vamos.

**Estar ahí me recordó a alguien muy especial, ese lugar me lo recordaba a él y me hizó sentir un sin fin de emociones...**

-Hola Jane, él es..

-¡Edward!

-¡Jane!

-¡¿Se conocen?!

-Si ella es..

-Edward, te extrañé tanto...

-Y yo a ti...

-Hey! ¿y yo estoy pintada aquí?

-No Alice, es que hace mucho que no lo veía.

-Si ya veo.

-Carlis.. ¿está bien?

-Si.. él está bien..

-¿Conoces a Carl, Jane?

-Si... ella es...

-Soy la esposa de él.

-Wow! ¿es tu esposo?

-Si es mi esposo.

-Ah..! ella es...!

-¿Yo soy qué?

-Nada.

-Nada Jane.

-Aja... no me digan...

-Me retiro debo hablar con una clienta, los dejo para que hablen tranquilos.

-Gracias primita.

-Gracias Alice.

-Y... ¿qué cuentas?

-Pues.. que te he extrañado mucho.

-Veo que Carlis te hace feliz.

-Si.. pero yo a él creo que no lo hago feliz...

-Lo dudo.. tú me hacías muy feliz a mi...

-Edie por favor..

-Disculpa...

-Te entiendo, sólo que no quiero hablar de eso.

-Yo tampoco, me recuerda que te dejé ir sin luchar..

-Edie..

-Yo.. aún..

-¡Jane!, ven.

-Voy Alice.

-Te veo luego.

-Si Edie.

-¿Qué paso allá? dime Jane, vi que Ed se te acercaba mucho.. hasta podría jurar que estaba a punto de besarte..

-No! te equivocas Alice!

-M... ok, pero yo sé algo..

-¿Qué?

-M.. Ed puede asesinarme si te lo digo, así que no me arriesgaré.

-Alice...

-Vamos a comer que repentinamente se me abrió el apetito.

-Aja, esa es una manera de evadir mi pregunta.

-No... -

Si como si no te conociera.

-Ok, si, pero no te lo diré.

-Te comprendo.

-Gracias, porque no puedo hacerlo.

-Está bien, oh es mi esposo, espérame.

-Claro.

-Hola cariño!

-Hola Carl, disculpa pero tuve un imprevisto que me impedía llamarte.

-Está bien linda, dime ¿cómo estás?

-M.. bien.. ¿y ustedes?

-Pues no tan bien... -¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque te estamos extrañando mucho.. me haces falta.. te amo Marie Jane Swan Cullen.

-Aw.. y yo a ti Calisle Cullen...

-Vuelve pronto sino moriré aquí sin ti.

-Lo intentaré.. ¿y Lauren?

-Dormida.

-Ah... ¿y Sophie?

-En este momento la estoy alimentando.

-Bésala por mi.

-Por supuesto..

-Te amo hija.. y amo a tu apuesto padre..

-Gracias, pero eso es evidente amor..

-Jajaja. eres un presumido...

-Te amo belleza... -

También yo guapo.

-Disculpa, pero debo decir hasta pronto, cuídate, te amamos..

-Ok, bye, y yo a ustedes..

**Vaya que si los amo.. por eso los dejé sólos... perdón.. pero están mejor sin mi...**

-¿Estás sola?

-Eso parece..

-Bien.. dime ..¿ por qué no me esperaste?

-Porque tú nunca regresaste, y bueno.. me enamoré de Carl.

-Ah.. por él no me esperaste más tiempo.. está bien.. te conquistó y todo ese supuesto amor se fue...

-¡¿Supuesto amor?! ¡te amaba! pero tú no regresaste ni siquiera me llamaste.

-Créeme, el día de tu boda fue el peor de toda mi existencia...

-Y en parte.. también lo fue para mi.. no sabes el deseo que sentí de romper con Carl.. ¡no lo sabes! ¡idiota! ¿por qué me arruinaste ese día?, yo.. te...

-Perdón... no llores.. Jane... perdóname.. te amo...

-¡No es fácil! ¡te odio! por haberme hecho esto... por enamorarme así y por que.. aún lo siento..

-¡Oh yo..! también... te amo...

-¿Qué haces?

-Besar a la mujer que amo..

-Edie...

-Por favor, déjame hacerlo...

-Edie.. te... amo...

-Y yo a ti...

-¡Déjame!.. no puedo hacerle esto...

-Jane..

-¡Tampoco tú puedes! ¡es tu hermano!

-Si.. lo sé... pero.. el amor interrumpe los pensamientos y se pierde totalmente la razón.. eso me pasa a mi cuando estoy contigo..

-Es mejor que me vaya..

-No..

-Si Edie... evitemos vernos al menos yo lo haré mientras esté aquí..

-No sé si podré..

-Tienes que.

-Ok..

-Adiós..

-Adiós.

**No sé, por qué, pero con Edward me sentía completa... él era el hombre de mi vida y a pesar de que lo que había hecho estaba mal me sentía muy.. bien, sentí sus labios por última vez, pues esta era la despedida, y no quería que lo fuera... amo más a Edie que a Carl y no lo puedo evitar, por eso me he propuesto alejarme de él.. definitivamente.. **

** ¿Cómo conocí a Edward?**

** Lo conocí en mi primer empleo.. en un bar.. ahí era una camarera.. Edie llegó una noche y se pasó de copas por lo que me vi en la necesidad de llamar a un taxi.. pero como no sabía su dirección lo llevé a mi apartamento.. si él no me pareció un sicópata que podría abusar de mi... a la mañana siguiente me dio las gracias y me dijo que lo buscará cuando necesitará algo pues estaba en deuda conmigo y me dio su tarjeta.. vi que era gerente de un banco, y ya que en esa época mi situación económica era inestable le tomé la palabra y le pedí que me diera empleo debido a que yo había estudiado negocios, pero no había conseguido empleo en esta área, él cumplió y me empleo.. yo era su asistente.. lo fui conociendo.. él era atento y.. me enamoró... estábamos a punto de casarnos cuando él se fue, debido a que su padre había enfermado.. Edie me dijo que volvería para casarse conmigo.. pero pasaron 6 meses y no tenía noticias de él.. por lo que decidí no esperarlo y me fui para Inglaterra.. allá inicié mis negocios le compré varios hoteles a mi jefe él me dio un precio especial, ya que él no tenía hijos decidió deshacerse de ellos.. y fue así como conocí a Carl... él llegó a Inglaterra y nos enamoramos y posteriormente nos casamos...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ellos se fueron de picnic y yo me quede en la casa, me estaba arrepintiendo de haberme ido así, pues ahora no sabia qué hacer cómo haría esto, sería capaz de estar alejada de él... y si no podía qué podía hacer para detener esto..**

-Hola! nos hiciste falta allá.

-¿Ah si?

-Claro.

-Perdón, pero..

-Si ya me lo dijiste, aunque sé que eso no era cierto, fingire que lo es si tú así lo quieres..

-Alice..

-No debes decirlo si no quieres.

-Es que no sé qué hacer.

-Cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites y aún más si puedo ayudarte..

-Ese es el problema.. no puedo pedirte lo que necesito.

-Puedes intentarlo, eres mi mejor amiga te ayudaré en todo lo que este en mis manos.

-Ok.

-Esperáme un momento ya regreso para que me digas todo, no tardo.

-¿Y..?

-Verás no podremos salir ahora, pero puedes pedirle al chofer que te lleve.

-Bien, haré eso.

-Discúlpame.

-No, no hay nada que disculpar sé que ella te necesita, adiós.

-Oye.. yo... ¡nunca te dijé por qué no iré contigo!... claro me dejas hablando sola.

-Estoy aquí.. dime..

-Ok.. verás... yo conocí a Edie antes de casarme con Carl, Edie fue mi jefe.. él fue muy bueno conmigo al darme empleo, en el trabajo nos fuimos conociendo, llegamos a tener una linda amistad, ya que Edie decía que yo era muy confiable.. él se convirtió en mi confidente y.. en mi mejor amigo, el tiempo fue pasando y me dí cuenta que me había enamorado de mi jefe que ahora era también era mi mejor amigo..yo no quería arruinar nuestra relación por lo que decidí no decirle nada respecto a mis sentimientos, pues no sabía si él sentía lo mismo por mi, bueno aunque Edie nunca ha sido bueno demostrando sus sentimientos, lo que me hacía dudar aún más sobre lo que él sentía por mi, pero un día.. Edie llegó a mi oficina y cerró la puerta..

-¿Podrías omitir esa parte?

-¡Sucia! no es lo que crees.

-Entonces puedes continuar..

-De acuerdo, y se sentó estaba muy nervioso jamás lo había visto así, y me dijó: "Jane, no sé cómo hacer esto, pero tú.. bueno tú eres muy especial para mi.. y quiero decirte que estoy enamorado de ti y comprenderé si tú no me correspondes, pues... yo".., y yo lo callé con un beso y le dijé: "Te amo" él continuó besandome.. y me dijó: "Te amo, más que a nadie".. Y fue así como inició nuestra relación de noviazgo que unos dos o tres meses se covirtió en un compromiso.. Edie y yo nos haciamos tan felices.. él era todo para mi.. pero al parcer el destino no quería vernos juntos, porque sólo faltaban dos semanas para nuestra boda cuando su madre le habló y le pidió que llegará a ver a su padre el cual se encontraba muy enfermo.. Edie me pidió que me quedará así podría terminar los preparativos de la boda yo accedí.. él se fue.. y yo mientras tanto continué con los preparativos, pasaron las dos semanas y él no llegó ni si quiera llamó yo le marqué a su celular, pero nada.. el celular estaba apagado.. cancelé la boda.. y al hacerlo sentí odio por él me había engañado..., pasó un mes y me llegó una carta era de Edie me dijó que su padre habia empeorado y que se estaba encargando de todo y me pidió perdón por no haberse comunicado antes me pidió que lo esperará, pues él me amaba y se casaría conmigo me pidió un mes.. y yo acepté.. el tiempo fue transcurriendo y llegó la fecha.. pero Edie no apareció.. me sentí triste.. pero quisé esperarlo un mes más y asi fue.. el mes se cumplió y él no estaba conmigo ahora ya estaba decidida a irme y ovidarlo.. me fui a Inglaterra.. país en el que conocí a Carl él me ayudó a no sentirme tan mal.. nos hicimos novios y después de dos meses decidimos comenzar una vida juntos.. creí que casandóme olvidaría a Edie, en parte lo pude hacer, pero a pesar que Carl es maravilloso y lo quiero, él no es el amor de mi vida he tratado de que lo sea, pero ver a Edie me hizo darme cuenta que cometí un grave error al casarme con Carl sólo para olvidar a Edward..

-Wow!, ¿así que amas a Edward?

-Si..

-Pero con Carl tienes una familia, ya sé que la estás perdiendo, pero..¿qué harás?

-No lo sé Alice.

-¿Amas a Carl?

-Él me hace feliz..

-Pero...

-No lo amo tanto como a Edward, y sé que Lauren si lo ama y que lo hará feliz, pero mi hija.. no quiero perderla.. la amo, aunque Lauren la ama también y Sophie a ella.

-Bien la pregunta es ¿perderás tan fácil a tu hija sin luchar?

-Es lo mejor para ella..

-¡Basta! tú eres su madre, no eres mala, y no, ¡Lauren no es mejor que tú!, tú eres mejor tanto para tu hija como para tu esposo él te ama, no querrá perderte.. lucha, ganate el amor de tu hija.

-Pero yo...

-¡Lo mereces! ¡puedes hacerlo! no me digas que después de todo lo que te ha costado tener esta bella familia la vas a perder, bueno la vas a entregar así de fácil.

-Tienes razón, pero es que me siento mal por estar amando a Edie y por eso creo que Lauren es mejor para ellos.

-Si eso lo sé, promete luchar por lo que más amas.

-Lo prometo.

-Esa es mi amiga la mujer luchadora que conocí.

-Gracias Alice.

-De nada, ¿piensas en irte mañana? por que si es así no lo hagas quedate unos tres días más, así podrás estar más tranquila..

-Bueno.. yo..

-¡Oh si! ya entendí Edward te confunde.

-Si, por eso tenía planeado irme a un hotel.

-¡NO! eso no, nos iremos para la otra casa, queda como a cinco kilómetros de aquí y por Ed no te preocupes yo me encargo de él.

-Gracias, pero no puedes dejarlo sólo.

-Oye él se quedará más tiempo que tú.

-Ok, ¿cuándo nos iremos?

-Justo en este momento, le pediré a David que nos llevé todo esta noche así que andando vamonos.

-Estás loca Alice.

-Lo sé, vamos..

Llegamos a una casa muy bella era un poco más pequeña que la otra, pero era perfecta para mi, realmente Alice, siempre me daba fuerzas...

-Hola amor!

-Hola Carl.

-¿Te sientes mal?

-No, es sólo que estoy un poco cansada.

-Ah te comprendo, sabes Sophie te extraña.

-¿Si?, pero si ella.. nada yo la extraño aún más.

-Lo sé, vuelve pronto.

-¿Lauren está cerca?

-Está en la sala, ¿por qué?

-Necesito, hablar con ella.

-Ok, iré a buscarla...

-Gracias.

-Jane, quiere hablar contigo.

-Hola!

-Hola.

-Dime ¿qué te sucede?

-¿Estás sola o Carl está ahí?

-Sola, me estás preocupando.

-No es nada malo, sólo quiero pedirte que cuides a mi Sophie, sé que no hace falta pedirtelo.

-Claro...

-Lauren, eres mi mejor amiga.

-Y tú la mía.

-Dime la verdad, ¿amas a mi esposo?

-Jane, por Dios!

-Por favor di la verdad, puede que me duela, pero no me molestaré, en cambio me mientes olvidate de mi, ahora contesta, ¿estás enamorada de mi esposo?

-Jane, perdón, pero sabes que si.

-Ok, ¿crees que él te corresponde?

-No, él sólo te ama a ti.

-Lauren, no digas eso.

-Es cierto, para él soy como una hermana.

-Si, recuerdo que eso me decía siempre, pero no estoy segura, Sophie te ama, y para Carl es algo maravilloso.

-¿Qué te está pasando Jane?

-Nada, es sólo que la realidad es dura.

-Oye, cuando regreses me iré, en este momento no lo hago porque quién cuidaría a Sophie, perdón...

-No puedes controlar los sentimientos, eso es imposible y si sientes algo no pidas perdón..

-Creí que jamás te fallaría, pero me he equivocado, perdí a mi mejor amiga.

-No puedo decir que no la has pérdido, pero tampoco que lo has hecho completamente, prometimos que un hombre no nos separaría y si tú pudiste hacerlo yo también lo haré.

-Mira no creas que es por lo que sucedió con James, esto es algo que paso.

-Lo sé... es sólo que te lo hicé y sé que no te estás vengando pero siento que lo merezco.

-Jane, eso no... olvidemos eso, te quiero...

-Yo también.

-Ok, cuando regreses ya no estaré aquí.

-No..., no lo hagas mi hija te necesita y además...

-¿Qué?

-Las cosas con Carlisle no andan bien y...

-No me digas eso, es mi culpa... no debí concoerlo...

-No, no es eso.

-Jane no me mientas.

-No lo hago, es que... Edward, él...

-¿Qué sucede?

-Él está aquí, lo ví Alice es su prima y él ha venido de visita, lo ví y... descubrí que él es, ha sido y será el hombre de mi vida...

-¡Wow...! así que, por eso he soñado eso.

-¡¿Qué?!

-En mi sueño te veía a ti con alguien aún más apuesto que Carlis, estabas féliz... y ahora sé quien era.

-Si, cuando llegué te contaré todo, no creas que nuestra relación cambiará, eres mi hermana y sé lo que estás sintiendo, te quiero...

-Gracias, sabes que para mi siempre has sido mi hermana.

-Y tú la mía.

-¿Escuchas?

-Si...

-Es Sophie, dice "hoa", le encanta atender el teléfono.

-Ponla quiero escucharla.

-Ok.

-Hola preciosa, soy mami, te amo...

-Hoa mami, shi.. te que.

-Es lo más que puede hablar.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

-No sé qué le dijiste, pero ella dijo que estaba bien y que te quiere, eso significa "te que".

-Ah... gracias, bien te veré en una semana, cuida a mi bebé y tú también cuidate.

-Ok lo haré, bye...

-Bye...


	5. Chapter 5

**La conversación que tuve con Lauren me sirvió mucho, no quería perderla, no debía molestarme, pues en realidad yo no amo a Carlisle, mientras que ella si lo hace, además yo amo a alguien más...**

**Saben estar con Edward me hace sentir y me recuerda a la época en la que fui realmente féliz, mi adolescencia, sufrí mucho, pero la pase de maravilla, viaje, encontré a mis almas gemelas y... bueno, lo dejare hasta ahí...**

-Señorita Alice, la buscan.

-Ok, Jane, ¿estás bien?

-Si..., sé que te parecerá extraño, pero Lauren me ha ayudado mucho al pedirme disculpas, y me sentí bien cuando hablé con ella.

-Si es extraño...

-Hola, ¡oye si no quieres verme sólo!... Jane.

-Hola.

-No es eso primo.

-Creí que habías regresado a tu casa, pensé que...

-Pronto me iré, es sólo que...

-Yo no la deje ir.

-¿Les gustaría acompañarme a cenar?

-Claro.

-Yo...

-Vamos Jane.

-Ok.

-Gracias, vendré por ustedes a las siete.

-Si está bien, vete, tenemos cosas que hacer.

-Como gustes Alice, adiós Jane.

-Adiós.

-Ok... yo...

-Jane, ya aceptaste, sabes muy bien que Edward no te peronaría si lo dejas plantado.

-Lo sé, es sólo que él me hace sentir mal y perfectamente féliz a la vez, lo amo...

-Jane.. tienes un grave problema.

-No necesito qu me lo digas, lo sé.

-Perdón.

-Sabes, he estado pensando algo.

-Si...

-Le diré a Carlisle que necesito alejarme de él por un tiempo debido a que estoy dudando de mis sentimientos y de los suyos, también le diré que creo que ya no somos completamente felices.

-¿En serio? ¿tan mal estás?

-Si, no quiero engañarlo de esta manera.

-No, no quieres engañarte ¿y quieres estar con Edward?

-Si es cierto, eso es lo que más deseo, pero antes debo ganarme a mi hija.

-Bien.

-¡Oh no!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ahora es nuestro aniversario, él me llamará y sinceramente no quiero hablar con él.

-Ah...

-Es él, ok... yo...

-Hola Carlisle.

-Hola, ¿está mi bella esposa cerca?

-Ella no está aquí.

-Ah... ¿a qué hora puedo llamarle?

-No lo sé, bueno verás ella está dormida, es que salimos de compras, caminamos bastante, hasta el punto que no cenó, sólo quería descansar.

-Bien, le llamaba porque deseaba agradecerle por ser mi esposa y la madre de nuestra hija y decirle lo féliz que me hace, pues ahora es nuestro aniversario.

-Si lo sé, felicidades, disculpame, la agoté tanto que no pudo esperar tu llamada.

-No te preocupes, gracias por cuidarla, le llamaré mañana.

-Ok, bye.

-Y...

-Él dijó que deseaba decirte lo féliz que lo haces.

-Perdón Carl...

-Lo siento amiga.

-No, no te preocupes.

-Ven, arreglemonos.

-Si.

Edward O.P.V.

Jane... es, ha sido y será la única mujer que amaré, lo sé, porque sólo con ella me siento completo, sé que esto es dificil para ella, también para mi lo es, no quiero que ella sufra, lastimosamente la vida no ha sido justa con nosotros, la amo y esta vez no la perderé, sólo necesito algo, de ello depende nuestro futuro...

-Señor todo está listo.

-Gracias, perdón Carl.

-Caballero el auto está listo.

-Dime la hora.

-Son las seis con cincuenta y cinco.

-Ok, vamos.

Realmente estoy nervioso... es raro, pero me siento como la primera vez que le pedí a una chica que me acompañara a un baile, si así me siento.

-Señoritas, el jóven Edward las espera.

-Gracias, ¿son las siete?

-Si, veo que sigue siendo puntual.

-Y cómo no va a estar a tiempo, sabiendo que saldrá contigo.

-Alice...

-Ok...

-Estoy lista.

-Yo también.

-Se ven hermosas.

-Gracias.

-Gracias, tú te ves bien.

-Gracias Alice, ¿podemos irnos?

-Claro.

-Entonces vamonos.

-Si.

-Adelante.

-Gracias.

-Sube primita.

-Gracias.

-Bien, puedes manejar.

-Como ordene señor.

Durante todo el recorrido la estuve observando, se veía hermosa, deseaba poder hacerla féliz sin dañarla, en un momento ella me miró y yo le dijé: "te amo", ella sonrió, pero después su sonrisa desapareció..., me esntí horrible... llegamos al restaurant, ella se veía triste y en un momento le tome la mano...

-Ok ¿qué comeremos?

-Langosta.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Entoces, tres ordenes de langosta.

-Disculpen, es Jas, hola...

-Jane, yo...

-Edward, no digas nada, por favor.

-Chicos lo siento, pero Jasper necesita que salga con él, así que los dejo, cuidense.

-Ok, tú también.

-Cuídate primita.

-Claro, tú cuida a Jane.

-Por supuesto.

-Bien.

-Jane, permiteme hacerte féliz.

-Edward, no puedes.

-Claro que si, deja a Carlisle, te ayudaré para que tu hija se quede con nosotros, la criaremos juntos, yo las cuidaré y las amaré, no me dejes, te amo, te lo suplico, dame una oportunidad, veré si tu hija me quiere y sino me la ganaré, por favor Jane, no me abandones...

-Edward... no..

-Te amo, eres lo único que me importa y la única mujer que me hace féliz.

-Pero...

-Permíteme esto.

-Ok.

-Yo... gracias, te amo, te amo...

-No me beses así, me siento rara.

-Perdón, bien, hablaré con mi abogado para los trámites del divorcio y la custodía de la bebé.

-Oye, calma, primero debo hablar con él.

-Amor, quiero arreglar todo, yo también hablaré con él, apartir de este día no te dejaré sola, haremos todo juntos, te protegeré...

-Bien, pero yo hablaré primero, ¿ok?

-Como gustes.

-Y... también te amo...

-Gracias.


	6. Chapter 6: Diciendo la verdad

**Jane P.O.V.**

**Edward y yo regresamos, claro no le había dicho a Calisle, que ya estaba aquí; al llegar Edward se fue para su aparteamento y yo a mi casa, cuando llegue Lauren estaba ahí.**

-¡Hola Jane!

-Hola Lau, ¿está Carlisle?

-No, él salió a comprar, pero no debe tardar.

-Ok, gracias.

-Mira Sophie, es tu mami.

-Oa..

-Hola mi bebita preciosa... te amo...

-¿Terminaste tu pacha?

-Shi...

-Ok, es hora de tu siesta, ve duerme.

-Te diré por qué regrese.

-Dime.

-He venido a decirle a Carlisle, lo que me está pasando, no puedo seguir así.

-Te entiendo y Carlisle él quiere...

-¿Qué?

-Perdón, pero ya le he dicho lo que siento y él...

-¿Siente lo mismo por ti?

-Si.

-Ok.

-¿En serio?

-Si, es que como te dije le diré lo que me pasa con Edward.

-Entonces, dile porque ya viene, los dejaré solos.

-No quédate, esto nos concierne a los tres.

-Bien.

-Hola Jane.

-Hola Carlisle.

-Debo decirte algo... de antemano te pido perdón, pero...

-Ya me lo dijo Lauren, tú también debes perdonarme, pues quería decirte que..., sigo amando a un amor del pasado que he vuelto a ver y que me ha hecho saber que él me ama como yo, lo siento Carlisle, pero antes de casarnos te hablé de él y te dije lo que él había significado para mi, pero creí que ya lo había olvidado y ahora que lo vi descubrí que no es así.

-No puedo perdonarte, porque yo también te fallé, me enamoré de tu mejor amiga, cuando tú te fuiste, no fui fiel, pero ella.. es mi verdadero amor, contigo me sentía cómodo y me hacías feliz, pero sentía que algo me faltaba, con Lauren no es así, ella me complementa, creo que al final lo nuestro se convirtió en rutina, amo a nuestra hija y sé que haremos lo que podamos para hacerla feliz y con respecto a su custodia, eso lo arreglaremos de la mejor manera.

-Claro Carlisle.

-Gracias, espero que él te haga realmente feliz, sabes que aunque nuestra relación matrimonial haya terminado puedes ver en mi a un amigo, pues te aprecio.

-Gracias, tú eres y serás especial para mi, eso si, si lastimas a Lau eres hombre muerto.

-Lo sé, por eso no lo haré y porque la amo...

-Disculpen.

-Claro Jane, ve.

-Hola. dime ¿estás bien?

-Si todo bien.

-Ok... em.. yo...

-Hola...

-Hola debes ser Lauren, soy...

-¡Edward, primo!, pasa, ¿cómo estás?

-¿Edward?, es...

-Edward, ¿qué haces?

-¿Se conocen?

-Perdón, Carlisle, ella es la mujer a quien más amo.

-Ah... así que tú eres...

-Si Lau, es él...

-¿Tú?, estoy confundido, mi primo y tú, él es el hombre...

-Si Carlisle, él es a quien más amo después de Sophie.

-Si quieres, puedes golpearme, sé que te falle, lo merezco, pero...

-Hazla féliz, aunque sé que lo hará, felicidades al fin llegó la indicada.

-¿En serio? ¿no me golpearás?

-No, ella te lo explicará.

**Edward y yo salimos con Sophie, pues debíamos ver si ella lo aceptaría, Sophie se durmió, Edward se encargó de llevarla en su espalda, se veían tan lindos, él me iba hablando de algunos problemas que su compañía estaba teniendo, le ofrecí mi ayuda pero él no la aceptó dijo que él vería cómo lo solucionaba, cuando Sophie despertó, observó por un momento a Edward, luego extendió sus brazos hacía mi, la cargué y ella se recostó en mi hombro, la llevamos al parque, a Edward se le ocurrió subirla en un poni, ella andaba fascinada en el poni, al parecer Edward le agrada, ella lo saludo y le extendió sus brazos, algo que es raro en ella, pues a mi me lo ha hecho sólo dos veces, él se encargó de alimentarla, ella lo veía con una sonrisa, hasta puedo decir que él le gusta a mi hija, y la comprendo, él es realmente guapo... el día termino y los tres nos fuimos al apartamento de Edward, pues Carlisle aceptó, que ella se quedará con nosotros, pero sólo si ella así lo quisiera, para mi suerte ella quiso quedarse con nosotros, Edward arregló la habitación de huéspedes para que mi hija y yo nos quedáramos, incluso él cocinó la cena, pues yo no soy buena cocinando, ese día fue maravilloso, mi hija se veía feliz y yo también lo era...**


End file.
